~Princess Era~
by Hikari Emiko
Summary: Yea ever notice, both my storys start with dreams? Anyhoo, with strange dreams, and almost forgotten memorys, the DBZ gang are in for the fight of their life. Can they defeat the enemy? Reunite a lost daughter and father? Read, anf find out!*Complete*
1. Dreams and Memorys

~Princess Era~  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess  
  
I know I've already put up two storys and taken them down. I've just not had very good luck with storys at the moment. But I garentee this story will get finished. I've been going over it in my head for awhile, and am confident that it will turn out good. Sorry for any inconvenius, but I was just playing with different storys. I hope you like this one!^_^  
  
By the way, I don't own DBZ. This counts for all of my chapters. Enjoy ^.^!  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||  
  
An agonizing scream penatrated the murky darkness. He stared at the face of a beautiful black-haired goddess about his age, twisted in pain and suffering. She threw her head back in pain and screamed. Her head fell forward and she opened her eyes. Only moments before they had been a beautiful clear blue, but now they were just empty pits of darkness. A lone tear rolled down her cheek. She advanced menacingly.  
  
Gohan yelled in pain and his eyes shot open. He was standing in his bedroom, the air around him cracked with energy. Another wave of pain, his father twisting his arms behind his back and yelling for him to wake up.  
  
Quickly he powered down, a wave of weakness made him fall forward and Goku had to catch him. He layed his son on the bed.  
  
His last words before he fell into darkness were, "Princess Era!"  
  
  
  
"Gohan?" Chi-Chi's face slowly swam into veiw. Goku and Goten were standing behind her.  
  
"Uh? Mom, Dad?" a splitting headach made tears fall down his cheeks and land on his pillow.  
  
"Oh Gohan! Thank God!" sighed his mother in relief.  
  
"What happened Gohan?" Goku asked.  
  
"Can I have some asprin first? I'll tell you over breakfast."  
  
After his headach had abated some, and his mother was makeing breakfast, he told them about the dream he had had. And how he woke up in Super Sayian. When his father mentioned Princess Era, Gohan blinked in surprise.  
  
"I don't remember saying that. Do you think that's who it was?"  
  
"Oh Gohan. It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything." Chi-Chi sat the food on the table and helped herself, before the Sayians got to it.  
  
"I don't think so Mom. It was just to real." he fell quiet and sipped his coffee.  
  
"Well, maybe we should ask Vegeta. He's been more places in the Universe than any of us have, maybe he's heard of a Princess Era." Goku suggested as he wolfed down his food.  
  
"Besides," put in Goten, "you need to take me down anyway so I can play with Trunks."  
  
"And Bulma and I were going to have tea. So you can just take me along as well." Chi-Chi said.  
  
So after breakfast the Son family headed for the Breif's residence.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||  
  
That same night Vegeta tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. Enough so that Bulma went and slept in a guest room.  
  
He kept seeing her, over and over. The memory came back, fresh as if it had just happened.  
  
Freiza sent him and Nappa to a planet called Simoray. It was a planet of feirce warriors, called Katars. Little did Freiza know, Vegeta had been there before, and dreaded going back.  
  
On one of their missions he and Nappa had finished with a big planet early. They had been heading back for the ship when an unexpected meteor shower came. An astroid hit Vegeta's ship, and he went crashing to the surface of a nearby planet.  
  
When he came to, a women stood nearby. She walked over and placed a wet cloth on his forehead, not noticeing that he was awake. As she drew away his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.  
  
He gasped when, quite suddenly, his hand was ripped and bleeding. The women hissed and backed away, her hands in defensive position, claws ready to strike flesh. A black tail lashed the air behind her.  
  
"Ah." he gritted his teeth and held his hand. Her power level was not extraordinarily high, but damn, was she fast.  
  
"Oh! Sorry. You startled me. Let me give you so advice for later," she said wagging a finger at him, "never surprise a Katar." she walked over and started wrapping his hand. She smiled at him kindly, and he relized she was old. How could someone so old be so fast? How fast would the younger ones be? He relized she was talking.  
  
"-to see you. Do you think your well enough?"  
  
"Uh, sorry, what?" Vegeta watched as she shook her head in annoyance.  
  
"I saaid, the Queen wants to see you. Do you think your well enough?"  
  
"Oh, of course." he answered politely. After all he was royalty and had been trained to answer promptly to a royal summoning. Besides, he was at their mercy in the condition he was in.  
  
A little while later Vegeta and the old Katar were walking through a long hallway. Vegeta marveled at the craftmanship. There were carvings, and paintings. The floor was made of marble, and the doors were made of a dark thick wood.  
  
A young child came raceing down the hallway straight toward them. The old women didn't even flinch as he lept over their heads and kept on going, not even slackening his pace.  
  
The old women chuckled, "That young snapper. The Queen's always makeing em' run on errons. Keep em' in shape she says. Well here we are." they turned a corner and entered a huge feild.  
  
Vegeta realized that it was a training feild. A young women, not many years older than himself, she was very pretty to him. She had long black hair tied in a tight braid, she was wearing a tight black leather outfit that showed all her curves. She was forty feet in the air sparing with an older man who's hair was white.  
  
"Yelloo,"yelled the old women, "Brought the stranger to see you! Uh, what's your name again?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta of the Sayians."  
  
"Prince Vegeta!"  
  
The Queen floated to the ground and turned her stern gaze on Vegeta. He made a stiff low bow. But she waved her hand dismissively. "No need for formalitys Prince Vegeta, I am Queen Emral. You crashed into my courtyard yesterday, and Marla here has been takeing care of you. I have called you here to ask you to lunch with us and we can discuss your problem of a new ship."  
  
A little while later they were eating a huge lunch. The Katars ate as much as the Sayian, only not as fast. The Queen offered a small ship to Vegeta, but said that it would be a week before it arrived.  
  
"Oh that's alright. I will not be missed much." Emral seemed surprised at this, but did not question it. So the next week he spared with the Queen. The first few days went by quickly. And each day Vegeta admired her more and more. One day a young girl was sent to fetch him, and told him to go to the Queen's chamber. She led him there after she relized her mistake, and that he did not know the way.  
  
When he got there the girl curtsied, and then jeted off. He turned and knocked on the door. It opened and Emral was standing there.  
  
"Come in, come in Vegeta."  
  
Wondering what she wanted he steped in, and stared in surprise. Her room was not fancy as he had expected. There was just a dark wood dresser, and vanity. And a dark wood canopy bed. The walls were a dark blue, as was the floor.  
  
"Um?" he gulped, "What did you want me for?"  
  
"Vegeta," she said in a silky voice, "I am a Katar. A Katar always knows who their mate is at first sight." she paused and looked at him slyly.  
  
Vegeta backed away into the bed. He was seventeen years old, some Sayians had mates by that age. But given the predicament with Freiza...  
  
"I know that you have had feelings for me. I've seen you stareing at me dureing sparing. Now, you can refuse, I can not force you into anything. This is your choice." she stared into his eyes, and he relized that the strange feelings he had never experienced before, he was in love with her.  
  
He smiled slyly at her and she smiled back. They both loved eachother. They were mates. They made passionate love.  
  
A few days after, Vegeta told Emeral about the situation with Freiza. So she understood that he would not be able to visit very much. The ship came, and he took off, carrying a picture of his beautiful mate.  
  
When he got back to Freiza's ship Nappa gave him a funny look but kept quiet. Vegeta was glad of that, he did not want Freiza to find out about him haveing a mate, she wouldn't live very long, he knew.  
  
So he reported to Freiza, and him and Nappa went to their quarters.  
  
"So Vegeta, who's your mate?" Nappa pointed at the bite mark on Vegeta's neck, the sign that he belonged to someone.  
  
So Vegeta told him about what had happened on Simoray. And swore him to secrecy. It was a whole year before he got back to visit.  
  
When he arrived Emeral was there to greet him. That was when he found out, he had a daughter. Her name was Era, Princess Era, and instead of haveing the normal black tail of a Katar, or the brown tail of a Sayian, her tail was gray.  
  
So everytime he came to visit, he brought something for her. She grew fast an powerful. But when she was four, he dreaded going back, and what he had for her. Somehow Freiza had heard about the lush planet Simoray, and was going to land on the planet, and take it over.  
  
Vegeta looked out the window, he saw Emeral standing there, brave and bold. He breathed a sigh of releif, at least the Queen had left Era in the castle.  
  
The following battle was a blur to Vegeta. He had been busy looking for Emeral and Era. He even looked for Marla. But when he found Emeral, he almost wished he hadn't. She was lieing on the ground, a huge fatal gash across her chest.  
  
"Vegeta-" she gasped out, "Era....the castle. Get her to...an escape pod. Hurry!" her head rolled to the side and Vegeta felt a tingle on the side of his neck, when he put his hand there he felt that the bite mark was gone. He chocked back tears and sprinted for the castle.  
  
When he got there he ran into Marla. She was holding Era, and her silver hair was damp with blood.  
  
"Vegeta! Take her! Quickly! I will not last long!" she thrust the crying girl in his arms and turned arolund to fight in the melee.  
  
Vegeta ran toward the escape pods. There was one left, and he threw Era into the seat, but she clung to him. He remembered what Emeral had said, that all Katars love there parents always. No matter what they do, how they act, or even if they hardly knew them. 'Oh great' he thought, 'now I'll never get her into this thing! She'll never let me go!' so he did the only thing he could think of. He knocked her out, and shoved her into the pod.  
  
Vegeta woke up groggily. 'What's with these dreams anyway? When I almost forget about it all, it comes back!' he angrily put his shirt on and headed for the kitchen. 'She wouldn't have survived anyway. A little four year old, all alone in space. She wouldn't have lasted very long at all, so why am I remembering her? God dammit!'  
  
He sat down with such force that the chair cracked and he had to get up quickly. "Dammit! I never want to hear the name Era again!"  
  
Bulma and Trunks gave him a funny look as he, as calmly as he could, sat down in another chair.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with you tossing and turning last night?" Bulma asked.  
  
Vegeta just growled and started eating. Unfortunatly for him, He would hear the name of his daughter, Princess Era again. In fact, he would here it a lot in the future.  
  
A call from outside interupted Vegeta's brooding time. "Now what does that god damn Kakorat want?" he shouted angrily.  
  
"It maybe Chi-Chi, her and I were going to have tea."  
  
"It's most likely Goten, we were going to play today."  
  
"Well stop thinking about who it is and go see!" Vegeta marched outside.  
  
"What's up with him anyway Mom?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hell if I know." she walked out the door to greet her guests. 


	2. More Dreams

~Chapter 2~  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess  
  
MG: Hey yall! Second chap. I wanted to give a special thanks to the ONE reveiwer that I have. *Pouts and sniffles*  
  
Vegeta: Get on with the story! I want to find out what happens! If you don't I'll pound you into the ground!  
  
MG: Uh...he he. Oookay. On with the..uh..story. *laughs nevously*  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma greeted eachother and walked into the house. Goten and Trunks ran off into the forest to their treehouse. Which left Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan alone outside.  
  
"So what do you want Kakorat?" Vegeta said grouchily.  
  
"Well. We were wondering if you ever heard of a Princess Era." here Vegeta just stared at him. "Gohan had a strange dream last night. I know it sounds strange but-"  
  
Vegeta advanced on Goku and Gohan. "How did you hear of Era?"  
  
"I-I just told you Vegeta. What's the matter?" Goku went defensive. Vegeta's hair streaked glowing blond, and his eyes flashed green.  
  
"How could you have dreams of Era? When you don't know her." he was obveously scared and confused. Though Goku hasd no idea over what.  
  
"Vegeta! you'd better just calm down and maybe we can work this out. I don't know what your problem is, but you've got to calm down." Goku's voice seemed to bring Vegeta back to his senses. He detransformed and sat heavil on the ground.  
  
Goku was just remembering a dream that he had had. For some reason Vegeta's outbreak had reminded him.  
  
*flashback*  
  
A young women was calmly walking along the shore of a beautiful lake. Goku watched as she sat down on a bench. For some reason Goku felt drawn to her, and he walked over and sat on the bench beside her. He got a reall good look at her, about Gohan's age. But what surprised him the most was her dark gray tail.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Princess Era is my name. I need your help, you are a Sayian correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well all the Sayians on Earth are to be called together once again. I can't tell you much more. HE is comeing."  
  
"Who?" Goku asked bewidered at her sudden fear.  
  
"Saram!" she screamed and jumped into the air faster than his eye could see. Goku charged up, ready to fight. But then all of a sudden he felt his son's power level. He snaped out of his sleep and ran to Gohan's bedroom, forgeting his dream.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Goku shook his head and tryed to clear his thoughts. He realized that Vegeta and Gohan were stareing at him. He had looked for all the world as if he had lost his mind to them as he had stood there in a trance.  
  
"Uh? Dad? What's wrong?" Gohan waved his hand in front of Goku's face. "Woo hoo?"  
  
Goku cleared his throat and said simply, "I just remembered a dream that I had had."  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Trunks and Goten were lieing back in their tree house(a platform in a huge oak tree) stareing at the sky.  
  
"Hey Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I had a really cool dream last night."  
  
"Well good for you Goten."  
  
"Anyway," the simple minded boy continued, "I was sitting in a huge mint flower feild by the kood aid pond and-"  
  
Trunks turned over and stared at him, "Kool aid pond?"  
  
"Yeah, and this really pretty lady came and sat by me. She said her name was Princess Eree or Era or something. Well she told me to get ready for fighting. And to make sure the gown-ups beleived in their dreams that they would have. Though I'm not sure what dreams she was talking about. Oh, and Gohan had a dream about her to, but it was a lot different. Dad had to stop him from blowing up the house in his sleep."  
  
Trunks stared at him astonished. "I had a dream about Princess Era too! She told me the same thing. Only I was climbing a mountain, and there was no kool aid pond."  
  
He had meant it as a joke, but for some reason they didn't laugh. They just stared at eachother. "Maybe we should tell our Dad's." Goten said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should."  
  
So the two chibi half-sayians headed back. But neither of them were ready for what would come next. 


	3. Era, Feirce and Wild!

Chapter 3  
  
Hey yall! Not many peoples are reveiwsing my story. Well, even though it's discourageing, I will continue. I just love writeing. Well, I hope more people get into my story. ^_^ read on!  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
When they got there, Goten and Trunks told the astonished adults their dreams. Vegeta was perplexed.  
  
"What does she want?" they all stared at him and he remembered he had not told them who she was. So he did. Bulma seemed a little upset about his haveing another women, but she understood. And Trunks thought the idea of an older sister was cool. But they all had no idea why they were haveing dreams of her.  
  
"All we know is it has something to do with a guy named Saram." Goku reminded them.  
  
Suddenly, all in union, the Sayians looked out the window at the sky.  
  
"Did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah, somethings comeing."  
  
Vegeta consentrated on the energy that they all felt. "Era. She'll be here in a few days. She's still aways away but-"  
  
"But there's others with her." Gohan finished for him.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Era stared absently out the window at the astroids they were passing. She was thinking about the warnings she had given to the Sayians on Earth. She didn't know if they had beleived them or not. But she didn't worry about that, they were close enough to Earth that they could feel their energy levels.  
  
What she did worry about was wheather or not one was her father. She dreaded the idea. If one was, she couldn't bare the thought of Saram makeing her kill him. Though not matter who the Sayians were, he would make her kill them. She often dreamed of what it would be like to be free. Without someone controling her. The dreams were the only consolation that she had. And it was also her Katat\Sayian heritage that kept her from giveing in completely.  
  
She glanced at her watch. His meeting was almosts over. She shuddered as she heard the door open down the hall. She listened to his footsteps, they were slow and lazy. Era knew he was thinking, it included destruction.  
  
She also heard the steps of the king Saram he had been talking to. They had been discusing the price of useing her to distroy the King's enemys. Well, she thought, I won't stand for that.  
  
"Era." Saram's deep sharp voice made her flinch. She wasn't afraid of him, that wasn't it at all. It was just that she could not fight back.  
  
"Yes master?'' she said bitterly.  
  
"Come with me as I walk King Nero to his ship in the docking port."  
  
"Yes master." falling behind a little bit she kept close to King Nero. I will get some revenge, if not on Saram himself.  
  
So Era made up her mind. Causiously she walked up behind the King. He and Saram were talking so they didn't see her. She waited until they came to a four way intersection. Quick as lightning her two-inch long claws slashed into Nero's back. He screamed and sputtered, blood spewed from his backside and he fell to the ground.  
  
Saram spun around, his eyes blazing. For a moment their eyes met. His sly, deceving ones, and her feirce, wild ones. HE used his mind control and Era fell screaming to her knees holding her head.  
  
'One day Saram,' she thought through the intense pain, 'one day I will kill you!'  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Sorry, kinda short. Well, next one Era comes to Earth! The Fighing Begins! 


	4. Saram, a Traitor Father

Chapter 4  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess  
  
Wow! More reveiws, goodie! Ok, a few questions were asked, here's the answers:  
  
#1: a katar is part cat basicaly, so no, their tails are not like a lizards, but more like a Sayians only longer and black.  
  
#2: read to find out how Saram got Era under his control, I'M not gonna spoil it ^____^  
  
Read on! By the way, check out my friend Silverwing Writer. She has an original story up right now that's getting really good. Well why are you still reading this? Get on with the story!  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Oh Chi-Chi." sighed Bulma, "Why did we have to marry heros?" They were loading everything of the Son family's belongings and going to take it to the Breif's house. Because the Sayians had pinpointed the landing to around the Son's house.  
  
"I don't really know Bulma." Chi-Chi answered. They got into the hover car and took off.  
  
"So Dad? Who do you think this Saram is? And, why do you think she would be so scared of him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"How should I know Trunks? We'll find out soon enough."  
  
Trunks stared at his father. He called me by my name! He didn't call me boy! Oh no, he must be really worried  
  
Picollo (spell check?), Krillen, 18, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta were quitetly sitting in front of the Son house, that now sat empty.  
  
"They should be here any minute now." Goku said gazing at the sky.  
  
Vegeta grunted in response. The truth was, he was scared. She had a power level close to Trunks', just a little higher. But he knew, she would be extremily fast, and if she was a Super Sayian..... he didn't even want to imagine that posability. Even so, a knot of fear lodged itself in his gut.  
  
A sudden blast in the atmosphere, and all eyes were looking up. They watched as a space craft shaped like a midevil ax, landed in front of them, a few hundred feet away.  
  
-------------------  
  
No! Era thought desprately. She had seen the fighters, had seen her father, and was terrified. Saram.....he'll kill them all, with my hands, and all I'll be able to do is watch! tears streamed down her cheeks as she listened to Saram's footsteps heading for her cell.  
  
The door opened and Saram stood in the dull light, grinning wickedly as he saw her fear disolve into hatred. A flash of memory zipped through her mind. And to think I once called this man my father! Era thought.  
  
*flashback*  
  
A four year old Era came into contiousness. When what happened sunk in she sobbed. "Daddy! Mommy! Why do I have to be a half-katar! It hurts so much!" Her mother had explained to her, not to long ago, about the Katar instincts. A Katar always loves their parents, and if their parents die, and it's not of old age, or by their own hand, there is constant pain. When her mother had died Era had been in the play room with Marla, when she felt a sudden stab of pain. Marla at once knew what had happened. She was proven right when she heard the sounds of battle.  
  
"Come on princess! Hurry!" she grabbed the screaming princess and ran with her toward the escape pods. A group of Freiza's minion's awaited her. She zipped through them as fast as she could, but was smacked on the head hard and felt blood drip down her forehead.  
  
Through the red haze that she knew ment her death was near, Marla saw Vegeta, looking panicked and very young. Without even thinking she had thrust Era at him and lept into battle. Killing three Sayians, she took her own life, so as to not give pain to her own childeren.  
  
In a blind frenzy, Era had begged her father not to send her away, she wanted to be with him. To be there if he died. To talk to him, hug him, just be with him. But he did not understand. A Katar would rather die than lose both parents at the same time. It would be just to overwelming.  
  
But he knocked her out and shoved her in the pod.  
  
So now she floated sobbing through space. He was still alive. She thanked Bastet for that. But the pain of her mother was just to great.  
  
Eventually she slapt, haveing cried herself dry, and being to exousted to have the horrible pain keep her awake. When she finally woke up, she was in a bed. The bed was in a plain small room, obveously cleaned in a hurry because of the cloths sticking out from inside the closet. The door opened and a large man with red hair and dark skin came walkingin. He was wearing plain brown pants, and a forest green shirt. A sword scabbard hung at his balt, with no sword.  
  
He had said his name was Saram. He helped her het over the pain, trained her, tought her, and took care of her. Her was a trader, and traveled. Wherever he went Era looked for her real father, but to no avail. Once she felt the pai nof death, her father's, and had cried on Saram's shoulder. But, to no aparent reason the pain had vanished about a day later. She finally realized that her father had been brought back to life, she knew it could happen. When she told Saram this he questioned her closly, but she didn't know more.  
  
When her twelveth birthday had come, that's around when Saram started noticeing that she got faster. Before she had been fast, but now. He realized that she was getting over her pain of her mother at long last. And he started testing her. He found out that she was so fast he couln't track her, and he was a really good warrior. So he decided.  
  
It was close to Era's thirtenth birthday that he gave her drugs that knocked her out. He had doctors give both her and himself the operation, and now, she was under his control!  
  
From then on all there was to do was go up. He use her speed to defeat his enemys, sold her to take care of others. He was rolling in doe. Then he heard of Earth. A lush planet with lots to offer. A weak speices, and only a handful of fighters. Well, he figured, I'll just take that planet!  
  
------------  
  
So that's why they were here on Earth, because of one man's lust for power.  
  
---------  
  
The Z gang watched silently as the plank lowered to the ground. and a score of soldiers marched out and behind them, Saram and a mindless slave, Era.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I just love cliffhangers! Well, I'll be comeing up with the next chapter soon! ^_____^ reveiw and tell me what you thought! By the way, a score=20 and Bastet is the egiptian goddess with a cat head and earings though what she's the goddess of, I don't know. 


	5. The Fighting Begins!

Chapter 5  
  
Hey yall! I'm really sorry it took soooo long to get this up. I've been grounded a few times, had a writers block, had to take care of some people on my paper route, have had to babysit my little sister, and of course school, then there's also my parents who hog the computer, so I've been kinda busy. With that said, onward with the story. Oh, and, how do you spell Goku's Sayian name correctly?  
  
---------  
  
Vegeta was just not prepared for this. His last image of Era was one of wild and independent, the true image of a Katar. But this....  
  
Her face and eyes were completely emotionless. She was wearing a tight black fighting outfit, similar to the one her mother had been wearing when Vegeta first saw her. She had a long tight black braid down her back, and long sharp claws.  
  
Gohan's image was different than any of the others. He had seen her like this before, had seen her pain, and was angry. He didn't know quite why, but he was.  
  
Goku on the other hand was the only one to study Saram. His face was one of deep consentration, his red hair was combed back, and he was wearing brown pants and a green shirt. A sword hung at his side.  
  
"What is this?" Saram asked mockingly comeing out of his trance, "An Earth welcomeing comittee? Ha ha ha!"  
  
Gohan's unexplainable rage had been building up, and he broke lose. He launched himself at Saram, Super Sayian speed on tops.  
  
"Ahhh!" Something flashed in front of him and the next moment he was lieing on the ground a few hundered feet away with a gash down his right arm. Era stood over him, still emotionless.  
  
A loud booming laughfter filled the air. Saram laughed and shook his head. "Ha ha ha! So, I guess you've never met a Katar before! Well, this shouldn't take long. Ha ha ha!"  
  
"He's bluffing." Vegeta said quietly to Goku, who was staring at his son in shock. "I can smell his doute and fear from here." Goku nodded and powered up to SS.  
  
"Well Vegeta," he said, "What do you say to an all out attack, it's obveous well never even touch her if we go one on one."  
  
"So, you do have brains. Alright boys, I want you to stay away from Era and Saram, you can take care of the soldiers." In a flash Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks went SS. Then, speaking to 18, Krillen, and Picollo, "You three will be their back up," pointing to Goten and Trunks, "leave Era and the red-head idiot to us. All you need to do is get rid of the soldiers."  
  
All of them nodded, no one could argue with Vegeta, especially since Goku agreed with him.  
  
"Ready?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta took off in reply, Goku right behind him.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan rose to his feet and launched an all out asault on Era. She just blocked every one of them, her face still blank. But a hit from behind and she was sent flying through the air. In midair she flipped upright, her face showed pain, but nothing else, she wasn't even angry or scared or surpried. Just programed to feel pain, nothing else.  
  
Vegeta cursed. "We've got to get Saram!"  
  
Gohan growled through clenched teeth. "Keep the princess busy, I'll take care of him." and he blasted off.  
  
The two older Sayians had no time to wonder though because Era was between them like a wirlwind. Goku found himself bleeding from multiple places, and his cloths ripped to shreds so that they barly covered him. Vegeta was fairing a little better. It seeme that Era did not want to attack him, and tryed to avoid him. But all in all, they were loseing.  
  
Suddenly Era was gone, and they turned to see Gohan up in the air next to Saram. A blur moved around him faster than any of them could see. Gohan's cloths and skin were ripped and shreaded. And he screamed as Era finally stopped and allowed him to fall to the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku race to his side and stared at the pool of blood that was colecting around his son. Gohan didn't move.  
  
A rage welled up inside him, and he took off a Era. He glowed a dark red instead of yellow, and a non-human roar escaped him.  
  
Era stayed where she was and at the last moment lept at him. They threw fist for fist, kick for kick. Energy beams blasted everywhere, so much so that Goten and Trunks, with the help of 18, grabbed Gohan and flew off with Picollo and Krillen to a safe distance.  
  
Vegeta awaited his chance, he knew what Goku was doing. Goku finally hit Era in the gut, it slowed her down so that he kept hitting her. Finally he pinned her arms to her sides and zoomed toward the Erath and smashed her face first into the ground. He sat there on top of her as she screamed in pain and tried to get lose.  
  
Now's my chance! Vegeta thought, he race up through the air and met Saram head on. 


	6. Era dies, secret revealed, not the end!

Chapter 6  
  
By: Artemis M. Goddess  
  
Hey! Welcome to another chapter of ~Princess Era~! Sorry, but our computer has been broken for a while, that's why this took so long to get up. But there is one thing I must say, this is not the last chapter! When you get to the end you'll find out why I said that. There's going to be a humorous ending though, there's something you can look forward to. Now, read on to find out what's going to happen to the Z gang!^_____^!  
  
  
  
"Yaaargh!" Vegeta launched himself at Saram, who just barly blocked the attack on time. Energy flew as Vegeta's rage grew. Saram woulndn't have survived, if Era wasn't under his control.  
  
A scream rose in Era's throat as she felt intense pain run through her.  
  
"Wha-?" Goku shouted in alarm and was sent flewing by an explosion. Era was on him before he hit the ground, and when he did he was in no better shape than Gohan, though still contious.  
  
"Era come to me now!" Saram shouted, but Vegeta's fist conected and he crashed into the ground.  
  
Vegeta blocked the flury of fists, claws, and kicks from Era as she was on him. But it just wasn't enough. Era's claws racked across his chest and her fist connected with his face. The next thing Vegeta knew he was lieing in a crator with Era flying over him. She softly landed beside him.  
  
"Finish him!" shouted Saram from somewhere above. But Vegeta didn't see him, his eyes were locked on Era's.  
  
Era knelt down beside him and wrapped her hands around his throat. Vegeta was to weak to fight back, slowly his mind began to slip. Was it his imagination, or was her grip weakening. Yes, it was. With his vision clearing Vegeta could see her face again. Tears rolled down her cheeks and intense pain mixed with defience were on her face.  
  
Vegeta reached up and slowly moved her hands away from his throat. Gasping for air he sat up, holding Era's wrists.  
  
"Daddy," she sobbed, "please...help...eh...me!" She yelped and shoved him away from her before the mind control took hold again.  
  
Vegeta was on his feet in a moment. Era was sobbing and kneeling beside Saram, who kicked her and sent her sprwling. A Sayian's rage, stronger than anything he had ever experienced before, filled Vegeta. It blocked his vision, muddled his senses, but there was still one thought in his mind. Saram must die!  
  
  
  
Yellow flashed........lights blasted......screams peirced the air........Saram died.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared at the ashen remains of the space trader Saram. Then his eyes strayed to Era, standing shakily to the side. "Era..." he collasped to the ground.  
  
"Daddy! Don't give up!" pain welled inside Era as Vegeta neared death. "No Daddy! I won't let you die! Your the only thing that kept me from giving up!" Era ran over and knelt beside Vegeta. "Please, let me make it up to you and your friends. Don't die, please." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Alright Father, just hold on."  
  
Crossing her arms across her crest and started glowing. Era floated a few feet off the ground and opened her eyes. Trunks was now beside his father, Goten beside Goku and Gohan. There's something strange about that young man over there. thought Era, but this is no time for that, I have just enough strenght left and she closed her eyes and consetrated I must say the rune correctly, I only have enough strength to do this once  
  
"I call upon the power of the soul, mind, and body. Combine together in the eturnal celestial circle..." here Era floated higher into the air and a ring of sparkling white energy spun around her.  
  
"Healing Stars in the Cosmos....here me now! Aluniay Pendares Comonota!" the energy spinning around Era suddenly burst into tiny peices that floated gently down to Earth.  
  
"Huh? What is this? It looks like snow or something." Goten thought out load.  
  
The "snow" floated down and softly landed on the three Sayians that were so close to death. It landed lightly on them and disapeared, instantly their wounds were healed, and they sat up slowly, looking bewildered.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta killed Saram and Era healed all of you." Krillen explained.  
  
"Oh Daddy! I thought you were gonna die!" Goten threw his arms around Goku.  
  
"Uh Dad?" Trunks was still kneeling beside Vegeta. Vegeta looked over at his son and smiled, which made Trunks nervous for some reason (maybe bvecause it's so rare to see Vegeta smile and not be angry).  
  
Trunks' father ruffled his son's hair. "I'm fine now son."  
  
Trunks, "????" Did that energy heal more than just his body?  
  
The blazing light in the air where Era was dimmed and the "snow" stopped. Then the light disapeared and Era fell limply to the ground below.  
  
"Era!" Vegeta and Trunks ran over to where she lay, battered and weak.  
  
She turned her bright blue eyes on them. "Now I know what was strange about the one called Gohan. Just now my mother's voice told me. He is my destined mate." she spoke as if to her self, her eyes were unfocused. "Oh Father I'm so glad your alright." and with that she sighed her last breath, and died with a peaceful look on her face. 


	7. Strange End, Black Cats are Lucky!

Chapter 7 of ~Princess Era~  
  
By: Artemis Moon Goddess  
  
This is the final chapter to my story. I hope you've enjoyed it!  
  
_____  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the gravity room. It had been three weeks since Era had died. Vegeta had found that after Era had healed him it was easier to show his feelings and surpress his anger. But now all he felt was a deep confusion. A few days ago the dreams of Era had started. She kept saying to wait and see when he asked her what she wanted. He started his warm-up to get his mind cleared.  
  
"Hulloooo?" Goku's voice rang out.  
  
"Oh great." sighed Vegeta, he may be healed but he still did not like Goku as he now called him instead of his Sayian name.  
  
A few moments later he heard Bulma's voice, "In there." Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Goten walked in.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," said Gohan cheerfully, "how've you been?"  
  
"Huh." Vegeta continued his warm-up and moved into his work-out.  
  
"W-what's that?" Goten asked in a shakey voice pointing at the ceiling near the door.  
  
Vegeta looked over and saw a swirling mass of white light. "Era?"  
  
Kind bright blue eyes apeared out of the shineing cloud. "Yes father. It is I."  
  
"Wow." Gohan stared at the eyes that now looked at him.  
  
Vegeta reconized that look. It was love.  
  
"Gohan..." the swirling shimmering cloud shifted and changed shape and then took on a solid appearance. Era now stood looking at them. "when I first looked at you I knew you were ment to be my mate but...." she looked at him sadly, "I have seen into your heart, and I am not the one you will love."  
  
"Era? Who is the one who I will love if not you?" though he thought he knew, he wanted to here it from her.  
  
She smiled teasingly, "You already know who I speak of." Now she turned to Vegeta, "Please stop morning over me. I am happy as long as your alive. Take care of your new family. I will watch over you all." Era's shape shifted and changed, the next thing they knew a small black cat with folded black wings was standing there.  
  
"I will watch over you all." The cat yawned and stretched. "Meow." She walked over and rubbed against Trunks' legs.  
  
"I..uh...think she's hungry."  
  
"Hump. So now my dead daughter is a black winged cat? What is the worlds comeing to?" Vegeta joked.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat." suggested Gohen.  
  
"MEOW!" agreed the strange cat leaping into Gohan's arms and rubbing against his face.  
  
They all laughed and marched to the kichen, where Bulma stared at the unusual geust she now had in her house.  
  
"Can someone please explain?"  
  
"Meow." they all could have sworn that the cat that held Era's spirit smiled and laughed.  
  
_______  
  
  
  
Strange huh? Well for some reason all my story's start with dreams and end strangly. Oh well, try to read it twice, that might help. ^____^! 


End file.
